speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Back at DinoTron's fortress: "Velios, revive!" yelled DinoTron as he used his core block revision device so Velios can be brought back to life. Velios was brought back and more angrier than ever. "UGH! I am so sick of all of these KC warriors and knights! When will they give up?!" freaked out DinoTron. "Master, i think we need to multipy the differences more. We should add a bigger army than they have!" said Velios as his skin turned purple. "Velios, you're purple!" said Trixie. "Yes, this is my revived and evolved form! After my veins got damaged after that duel i was brought back and evolved. I now have the ability to change colors!" yelled Velios. "Nice. But, we need a new allie." said Snakeuton. "From all of those creeps i hate BravenDragon the most, but i almost had Lykaos back there if it wasn't for.... TRIBUGLE." growled DinoTron. DinoTron then gasped. "What?" questioned Velios turning bright red. "Let's make a clone! Yes! The next time we face Tribugle, we capture him and then we collect his dna, and then that clone will bring us victory! But, first, we need to make alot of digital t-rex soilders so the other kc knights can be distracted and Tribugle is ours! HAHAHAHA!" yelled DinoTron in evil laughter. The other teen titans army gathered and laughed alongside their master. Their master was defeated but not for long... Back at Earth: Speed and Lykaos holded hands and were very happy, they bumped into Riley and Mike. "Hoooooo. Looks like some people are in love." smiled Riley. "Yes, we are." said Speed happy. The two youngsters gasped. "Wow. Congrats!" said Riley in a happy voice. "And, we kissed." smiled Lykaos. "Oooooooh." said Mike in a sarcastic voice. "So, were you guys in love the whole time?" questioned Mike. "Sorta... untill we expressed our feelings to each other in battle and we won!" said Lykaos. "What battle? Did you guys..... omg. No. No. You guys fought on KC universe?!" questioned Riley surprised. "Nope. Against Velios and DinoTron." said Speed. "Ok, DinoTron we know, but Velios?" questioned Mike. "He is from the velocoraptor clan and he is a strong warrior in DinoTron's army of team titans." said Speed. "Whoa. Was it a hard battle?" questioned Riley. "We almost lost a love of ours but we expressed true love and nevered gaved up." smiled Lykaos. Speed chuckled. "Comon let's head to Pizza Palace." said Mike with $110. Everyone nodded and went off. At KC universe: DinoTron and a huge army of robot t-rex soilders and his comanders walked towards Beag's base. "Army, destroy these pests! DESTROY!" yelled DinoTron in anger. The army of DinoTron's nodded and roared into battle. "We know how to destroy these warriors more faster, right?" questioned Trixie. Velios turned white. "How...?" he questioned. "DUH. Beast mode!" yelled Snakeuton. Velios then turned bright blue. "AHHH!" he yelled. "Trixie, beast mode engage!" yelled Trixie as she leveled up to beast mode. "Snakeuton, beast mode engage!" yelled Snakeuton as he leveled up to beast mode. "Velios, beast mode engage!" yelled Velios as leveled up into beast mode. Velios was pale white. Back at Pizza Palace: The team was eating pizza, and drinking grap soda, and ate ice cream and cake. "THIS IS THE LIFE!!!" Yelled Riley as she ate more cake mixed with ice cream. "Heh heh heeh..." laughed Speed and Lykaos. Mike just smiled. Suddenly the team's core blocks started glowing. "We must, go..." said Lykaos. "Right, Riley, let's go." said Mike. "Go on without me." smiled Riley. "What?" questioned Speed. "I'm going to enjoy these deserts all by myself." said Riley. "Wait, you can't have all the fun!" yelled Speed as he got some cake and ice cream and ran off with them. Riley angrily raned after Speed. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY SWEETS!!!!" she yelled. "Uhh, looks like it's us now." said Mike. "Yep, let's go save KC Universe!" said Lykaos as she and Mike ran off. KC Universe: Beag was waiting anxiously for the knights just as he saw them! "Knights!! Lykaos and Dromundor?" questioned Beag. "Uhh.. yeah... the other two, well they dissapeared." said Dromundor. "Okay..." said Beag. "What's the hot tub?" questioned Lykaos. "Well, the team titan army invaded our base, and now they're are all in beast mode! Except DinoTron." said Beag. "Easy! Let's go kick some beast butts!" yelled Dromundor grabbing Lykaos by the hand. "WHOA!!" yelled Lyakos. "GUYS WAIT! There's a robot army ahead! It's too strong for you!" yelled Beag. But the other two didn't hear and left. "Oh no!" yelled Beag in anxious. Category:List of episodes